Video content that is available through a content broadcast system is typically displayed to system users in a list or grid format. A user navigates through the list or grid to select a program to view. As the amount of video content that is available increases, lists and grids become inefficient and ineffective in expressing the full set of content available at any given time. Providing a more efficient way to make users aware of programs available would increase viewership and user satisfaction.